


Tease

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Neville teases.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Rain falls outside, but neither man notices. Neville licks Harry’s throat, nibbling on his collarbone as his hands trace his ribs and the curve of his hips.

Harry pulls at the magic binding him, arching up as Neville’s teeth scrape his nipple. He demands more in a hoarse whisper that earns a laugh from the man tormenting him with teasing licks and gentle caresses.

Neville slows down, kissing and biting pale skin as he moves lower. Harry’s cock twitches when Neville’s tongue slides along the underside. Harry finally begs. Neville smiles triumphantly before he starts to suck Harry in earnest.

End


End file.
